Family
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Fosters fluff ! Jesus and the rest of the Fosters kids taking care of their baby sister.


A/N : So I wrote this before watching 2x06 - Mother, and I had trouble choosing a name. I decided not to change the baby's name. I hope you enjoy this, this is my first Fosters story and I wrote the ending more than three times, I'm still not fine after this week's heartbreaking episode.

I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I did my best to edit and correct everything.

* * *

The house was quiet and it was so unusual that Jesus had to check twice to see if he was really in his home. He wondered if he was in an alternate universe as he took a bottle of water out of the fridge, he loved that kind of movies, but he was pretty sure he'd freak out if something like that happened to him.

It was early in the afternoon, the teenager had been relieved to learn just before lunch that his math teacher was sick because it meant he could go home early and catch up on some TV shows he hadn't had time to watch lately.

As he walked up to his room, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and smiled as he read the text from his twin sister.

_Where are you ? _

_Home. Maynard is sick and practice was cancelled. _he texted back

He heard music coming from his moms' room and decided to check on his mother before going to his room. The music was a recording of Brandon playing piano with Callie at the guitar, it was soft and nice, a present for the birth of their little sister. He knocked softly, knowing that the baby was probably asleep, but no one answered so he pushed the door carefully.

"Oh."

Lena must have been doing laundry when she had fallen asleep, as clothes were scattered around her. He smiled and snapped a picture before going to his sister's crib. She was awake, her eyes wide open, and she took her thumb out of her mouth when he smiled at her.

"Hey, stay here, I'll be back in a sec'." he whispered

He almost ran to his room and threw his backpack on his bed. Lena was asleep and she needed rest, he was perfectly able to take care of his little sister for half an hour while his mama was napping.

He lifted the baby to his arm, his mom's voice echoing in his head "Be careful love, hold her head." and he held her against his chest as he left his mothers' bedroom.

"You're such a cute little thing." he told her "Don't tell Mari or Callie, but you're definitely my favorite sister."

His phone buzzed again but he didn't dare to look at it, so scared to fall in the stairs with his seven days-old sister in the arms. He went to the living room, sat on the couch, and checked that she was comfortable enough before taking his phone.

_I hate you, like seriously HATE YOU. Why good things always happen to bad people ?!_

"Our sister is crazy." he laughed and put his phone back in his pocket "So, are you hungry or something ? 'Cause I am."

He wanted to get up and make a sandwich but realized how hard it would be with a baby in his arms, so he didn't move. He took his shoes off and put his feet on the coffee table before moving his sister as slowly as possible. She was on his thighs, in an almost upright position, he had seen his mom do that the day before, and the newborn seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Ella." he said softly trying to make her loosen her grip on his fingers

She was the smallest baby he had ever seen, he should have known newborns were really tiny little things, but Ella being born almost a month early, she really looked liked a little prawn. She had let go of one of his fingers and was no sucking on her thumb.

"When was the last time you ate ?" he asked, hoping she'd find a way to answer "Are you hungry ? You'd probably cry if you were. Huh ?"

He nodded and kissed her face, wondering when Lena was going to wake up. He wasn't really worried, but he didn't want to upset his moms or his baby sister. He played with her for a while before the front door opened and Callie got into the house.

"Hey." she smiled "What are you doing ?"

"Mama's sleeping, and the little one is very awake. I thought babies were supposed to sleep all day long..."

"She's okay ?"

"Mama or Ella ?"

"Well...Both ?"

"I guess they are. I got home half an hour ago, maybe more than that, I went to check on mama and she was sleeping in the middle of the bed. Ella was awake so I took her downstairs and we haven't move since."

"Do you want me to take her ?"

"You would ?" he asked "I'm hungry and I need to pee real bad."

Callie laughed and lifted Ella from Jesus' arms. Jesus jumped off the couch and went the bathroom. When he returned moments later, Callie and Ella were in the kitchen. Callie was in front of the fridge, frowning.

"What's going on ?"

"I think she has to be fed."

"She's not crying." said Jesus looking at his sisters

"Yeah but look, mama fed her almost four hours ago."

She pointed at the piece of paper on the fridge. Jesus sighed, he should have looked at it earlier, he knew that Lena was writing everything because she didn't want to forget anything.

"Okay..."

"Okay." she repeated "We should call mom."

"We totally should." he said and took his phone "...She's not answering...Ah...Voicemail..."

"Leave a message or she's going to worry." whispered Callie

"Hey mom ! It's me...Just wondering when you'll be home...That's all...Bye."

"She's not going to worry at all with that."

"Let's just give her a bottle and see what happens."

Less than ten minutes later, Jesus was back on the couch, giving Ella a bottle. Callie was chewing on her bottom lip, they all had given Ella a bottle during the previous days, but she was worried anyway.

"Make sure she's taking her time." she said and Jesus nodded, lifting the baby head with his elbow

"I feel like I'm good at that."

"She likes you." smiled Callie "Is that okay if I leave ? I'm supposed to meet Wyatt at the beach and..."

"Yeah don't worry, the others will be home soon anyway."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah. I've got her, and mama's upstairs, she'll wake up soon."

"Okay. Call me if you need me to come home."

"I will, thanks Callie."

"That's my sister too."

* * *

Ella fell asleep less than five minutes after finishing her bottle, and Jesus was relieved when she didn't threw up on him when burping. He had homework and he needed to put her down to do so. He was kind of upset that he had spent the last hour taking care of his sister instead of watching The Walking Dead, not because he didn't enjoy doing it, but mostly because he had planned to watch the three episodes he had missed with a bowl of popcorn.

"I'm so stupid."

"Yep, you are." answered a voice

He turned around to see Mariana and Jude, the younger one closing the door behind him.

"No but really." added Jesus "I've been holding her for so long, I could have put her in the bouncer."

"Whaaaat ?"

"Mama's asleep."

He told his siblings about his afternoon as he put the sleeping baby in the bouncer, and Mariana almost ran upstairs to check on her mama. When she came back downstairs less than five minutes later, she informed her brothers that she was snoring.

"I've never heard her snore." laughed Jesus "Can one of you keep an eye on Ella ?"

Jude nodded and sat one the couch while Mariana went to the kitchen.

"Want a snack Judicorn ?"

"Yes please."

* * *

It wasn't really late when Stef got home, but it wasn't early either. Her phone had run out of battery just when Jesus was calling her and she had totally forgot to call him back. She frowned as she saw the little note on the front door "DO NOT USE THE BELL.", and took it off when opening the door.

"Why is there a post-it on the front door..."

She didn't even finished her sentence as all of her five kids told her to "shush". She closed the door, mouth agape and spotted her sleeping daughter in Brandon's arms.

"What is going on here ?"

"Long story short..." started Mariana "Mama's been asleep for ages."

"Care to explain more than that ?"

"I got home early because my teacher was sick and practice was cancelled. I went to check on mama and she was sleeping, Ella was awake so I took care of her."

"Did you fed her ?"

"Yep." answered Callie "And we changed her too. I think she's okay, she's been asleep for what...two hours ?"

"Even more than that." laughed Jesus "And I think mama took a five hours nap."

Everyone laughed and Stef wondered what had happened to her family. There was no fighting, only smiles. Jesus' smile was the biggest and she was eager to talk with him in private, he looked so proud, she was sure he had so much to tell about his afternoon.

"And the note ?"

"Connor came over, and I forgot about it."

"Okay." she smiled, a sudden feeling of pride overwhelming her "Why don't you guys order pizza ? I'm going to take a shower and wake mama up."

"I think three will be enough." said Brandon "Mom ?"

"Three for you guys and another one for mama and I, you know what to order for us."

She winked at him and smiled before shaking her head, a part of her was sure they were about to fight, but she was wrong, she stopped in the stairs for a moment, listening to them, and all they did was talking in soft voices.

* * *

"Come on love, wake up."

Stef was lying next to her wife, she didn't want to wake her up, Lena looked more peaceful than she'd seen her in a long time, so she kissed her softly, knowing that it was one of her best chances to wake her.

Lena growled but didn't open her eyes. Stef laughed and kiss her cheek. Her wife was curled in a ball in the middle of their bed with one of Brandon's shirts in her hand.

"You gonna have to wake up Lena, I don't want you to be mad at me because I let you sleep."

Lena buried her face in the shirt she was holding and growled again. "Go away."

"As you wish princess." laughed Stef before heading to the shower

* * *

"Food will be here in less than five minutes." whispered Mariana as her mom was walking down the stairs

"Okay. Where's everyone ?"

"The boys are setting the table and Callie is making a bottle for Ella."

"I don't think it's time yet."

"She was crying, but she stopped after finding her thumb, maybe she's just cranky. Where's mama ?"

"Sleeping soundly, she even told me to go away."

"Oh."

"She's okay, just very tired, it's okay, it happens, every woman deals with childbirth differently."

"She's going to be so mad she spend the entire afternoon sleeping."

"That's my problem, not yours." smiled Stef and kissed her daughter's cheek "Come on, let's join your siblings."

"I'm waiting for the food."

"Oh yeah, wait..."

"Brandon already gave me money."

Stef smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek again before heading to the kitchen. Brandon and Jude were setting the table while Jesus was holding Ella and talking to Callie.

"Okay kids. Listen up." called Stef "Mama's sleeping a little more, so you guys are going to eat and I'll wait for her. I'll take my little one and give feed her."

"Is mama sick ?" asked Jude, a hint of worry in his voice

"I don't think she is love, but she's exhausted, Ella wakes up a lot during the night. She's going to be okay, you don't have to worry."

"Food's here !" announced Mariana putting the four pizza boxes on the table

"Alright, give me my baby." said Stef as Ella started whining again

"I'm right here mom." laughed Brandon, doing his best pouting face

"Not you, my other baby."

All of the kids started pouting and whining until Jesus finally handed her a very upset baby, and a few seconds later a warm bottle.

"See what you've done ? They're mean Ella, don't bother liking them."

* * *

"What's wrong with her ?" asked Jesus noticing the bottle was still half-full

"She's cranky, she wants her mama."

"Yeah, who doesn't ? Jude is throwing a silent tantrum because he struggles with his math homework, Mariana had troubles learning the moves for the dance thing, Brandon looked okay but I think there's something bothering him, and Callie...I think Callie is fine actually."

"Do you have more gossips about your siblings you'd like to share with me ?"

"I...Nope ?"

"Come here."

The teenager still had homework to do, but didn't really care and went to sit next to his mother. Ella's eyes were wide open as she played with Stef's thumb.

"So, you enjoyed spending time with your sister ?"

"Yeah, I think she like it too." he said, running a finger on the baby's belly "We played for a while, then I fed her when Callie came home. She took a little nap, and then Mariana and I changed her. I was worried I'd do something wrong, but I didn't want to wake mama."

"Ella looks fine to me, I even think she's going to have a better night of sleep than mama. I'm really proud of you and the others for taking care of your little sister, it's means a lot to us, and when she'll be older we will trust you even more to babysit."

"So that you and mama can go on fancy dates ?"

"Exactly. We're hoping you won't throw a party and break a window."

"Don't worry, we learned our lesson." he laughed and got up "I still have homework to do, but...If mama asks, just tell her that I was extra careful, I stayed on the couch for an hour because I didn't know where to put Ella, and I was really hungry."

"You're have such a kind heart Jesus..."

"I wonder why you're single then." said Mariana coming into the room "Jude is looking for you, he said you owe him something..."

He nodded and stood up, ready to follow his sister. He knew that Jude didn't need anything, earlier, just before their mom had come home from work, they'd decided to do something nice for the moms.

"Hey mom." he called, and she lifted her head slowly, still looking at Ella "I know I'm not the best brother around the house, but I'm going to try really hard for her."

"I know." smiled Stef as the twins ran up the stairs "You're lucky to have so many brothers and sisters baby, and they all love you very very much."

* * *

Lena sighed and rolled on her side, she was waking up and the room was way to bright and loud to her liking.

"Lena, wake up." said Stef coming back into the bed and poking her wife's shoulder

"I don't want to." she answered

"Well, you've slept for more than ten hours and she's seriously mad at me, she headbanged me in the nose."

"What time is it ?"

"I don't know, 3 am or something like that."

"What ?"

Lena was suddenly sitting on the bed, her eyes and mouth wide open, almost laughing as she was checking the time. Then it hit her, Jude coming in the room to check if she's was still breathing, Stef trying to wake her for dinner, and then again, Stef undressing her.

"You really needed a nap." yawned the blonde "But now, please take her before she breaks my nose."

"It would be a shame if she did, that beautiful face of yours.."

"Don't even finish that sentence love, I swear to God, don't. I hope you enjoyed your rest, 'cause it's my turn."

"G'night babe." she whispered as Stef threw a pillow over her head

* * *

.


End file.
